1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning structure with a water repellent cleaning member that can be prevented from absorbing water and sinking, and can be spread as an expanded absorbing surface while floating on water surface in order to clean floating oil and substance on water surface effectively.
2. Related Art
Floating substance or dirt on water surface does not sink because its specific weight is smaller than that of water. Floating substance will usually remain on water surface for a long time, which is not only awkward, but will also cause pollution and damage to the ecology. Therefore, it is an important environmental issue of how to clean floating substance on water surface.
Conventional cleaning structures for absorbing and cleaning floating oil and substance on water surface are usually structurally formed as cleaning members made of sponge material. Irregular holes inside the sponge are used for absorbing dirt floating on water surface.